


All and Every

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Scent Marking, Sterek Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Derek walked right along Stiles, looking every bit the proud jock werewolf he was. He leaned ever so slightly into Stiles and spoke under his breath. “They could be your friends, too. They're good guys. They like you.” When he tilted his head closer, he said, “You're doing great.”





	All and Every

**Author's Note:**

> So this is, what i feel like, one of the quintessential scenes from To All The Boys I've Loved Before. I just took it and made it Sterek.

Lunch used to be something Stiles didn't think much about. He ate with Erica and Isaac at the table close to the vending machines or they ate under the bleachers whenever Erica skipped third period to satiate her Subway craving Subway. It was when Stiles filled his empty stomach and talked shit with his friends, a total non-issue. 

Now though, lunch was a lot more stressful and uncharted, because he wasn't sitting with  _ just _ Erica and Isaac anymore. It wasn't the three of them huddling together and picking at their questionable pizza slices as they discussed Mr. Harris’ hypothetical home life or what happened on last night's episode of  _ The Flash _ . 

Stiles walked between two rows of tables slowly, stomach fluttering with nerves as he closed in on the one where the popular juniors eat lunch, beneath the large set of windows looking onto the courtyard. 

A sudden touch, gentle for all it took him by surprise, glided over the back of his neck. 

“Hey,” Derek chuckled in amusement as his warm palm cupped the back of Stiles’ neck. When he ducked down, his mouth and nose skimmed along the side of Stiles’ face. Derek's smile pressed into the space behind Stiles’ ear briefly, enough. “Your heart is pounding like a rabbit. What's wrong?” He asked as he straightened up and slipped the same hand that had just been holding the nape of Stiles’ neck into Stiles’ back pocket. 

“Nothing. It's just weird sitting with your friends,” Stiles confessed quietly, stuffing down the little thrill that tried to crawl up his spine from where Derek's fingers were currently hooked into his pocket. 

Derek walked right along Stiles, looking every bit the proud jock werewolf he was. He leaned ever so slightly into Stiles and spoke under his breath. “They could be  _ your _ friends, too. They're good guys. They like you.” When he tilted his head closer, he said, “You're doing great.” 

Stiles knew what Derek meant, and a shock of cold jolted through him. The look of pure hatred marring Jackson’s generally beautiful face was enough of a reminder. Derek's silly praise for handling the “casual” public scenting had Stiles pulling away until there was a more modest space between the two of them. His side felt cold after being pressed so closely against Derek’s warmth. 

Inevitably and too soon for Stiles’ taste, they made it to Derek's regular table. Jackson’s hot glare bore into Stiles right up until he sat down next to Boyd. Then Jackson was getting up from his chair and leaving quickly, with flourish. 

Stiles watched him disappear, then looked at Derek to see his reaction. Derek was already in conversation with one of his friends, though he must have sensed Stiles’ attention. He reached beneath the table and squeezed Stiles’ knee. No doubt, Derek was internally cheering. 

Out the window he was facing, he could see the west wing of the school. Scott had Biology now, he knew. Stiles looked down at his unappealing lunch and let himself dwell on the warmth of Derek's hand on his knee. At least Scott wasn't trying to talk to him anymore about the dumb email. Stiles had dodged the bullet about his fizzled infatuation that, at one time, had been strong enough for Stiles to draft an emotional and quite frankly embarrassing admission of what felt like love...when Stiles’ sister, Allison, had been dating Scott the whole time. Guilt and relief flooded through Stiles as he thought over it. 

At least this way, he could keep his sister from knowing the truth, from hurting her. He also got to experience what it was like to date and to date someone handsome and popular. Stiles lifted his hand up and hesitated before carefully placing it over the back of Derek's. 

Derek spread his fingers until Stiles’ slid between his. They fit perfectly.

Stiles pretended his heart wasn't hurting. 


End file.
